


Another Lie

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FRIDAY & Peter Parker friendship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: “Friday? Do you think I’m a screw up?” Peter asked sitting down on a stool in the lab. It wasn’t his stool. It was Tony’s. He liked to use this one when he couldn’t sleep though. It made him feel safe.“I do not detect that.” Friday told him.“Do you think Tony thinks that?” Peter mumbled where his face was laying on the cold work table.
Relationships: Friday & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 20
Kudos: 189
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Another Lie

**Author's Note:**

> SNEAK ATTACK!
> 
> Here's another FIC for you! HOPE YOU ENJOY!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: Watermelon Bubly is my favorite drink.

**“I don’t feel so good, Mr. Stark…”**

Peter shook off the memory.

**“If you’re nothing without the suit then you shouldn’t have it!”**

Peter wanted the negative thoughts to go away.

**HELP ME! I’m trapped under here! C’mon, Spider-Man!”**

Peter swung his legs out of bed. He needed a break from trying to sleep. It was too quiet and quiet meant more time to think and that wasn’t healthy right now. He wished he could forget everything bad that had ever happened in his life: losing his parents and Ben, disappointing Tony time and time again, and getting trapped in that building because he had been too stubborn to ask for help when he was in over his head. That wasn’t even the tip of the iceberg for regrets. He wished his mind would stop with the flashbacks and let him try to recover from coming back to life after five long years away.

  
  


Peter made his way to the lab quietly. He was staying with Tony and Pepper for the weekend and that felt safe. May was worried. He knew she was worried. He didn’t know how to make himself be in a better place so that she didn’t need to feel that concern for his well being. If Peter were to be honest—He was worried too.

~

“Friday? Do you think I’m a screw up?” Peter asked sitting down on a stool in the lab. It wasn’t his stool. It was Tony’s. He liked to use this one when he couldn’t sleep though. It made him feel safe.

“I do not detect that.” Friday told him.

“Do you think Tony thinks that?” Peter mumbled where his face was laying on the cold work table.

Friday started a hologram from years past, 

**“So I umm know we’re supposed to be working on your suit today, Mr. Stark, but I umm was wondering if we could maybe—If you have time do something else. No pressure though it’s fine. I can handle it on my own. I’m totally fine.” Peter stammered on.**

**“Peter, I’ve been begging you to come to me when you’re in over your head and need help. I’m sure we can rearrange fixing my suit to a different day. What’s going on?” Tony relaxed his arms at his side rather than crossed over his chest like he preferred. He didn’t want to come across as if he was defensive. He wanted his kid to feel safe enough to talk to him.**

**“So I may have failed a test and the teacher agreed to let me make it up on Monday, but Monday is almost here and I’m horrible at Spanish. You speak Spanish fluently though so I was thinking we could talk in Spanish and go over flash cards and whatever else you think will help. Also please don’t be mad at me. I really tried to pass that test.” Peter looked down at his feet while he explained the situation to his mentor.**

**“Pete, we all have things we’re not naturally good at. I see someone who realizes he struggled with something and is asking for help. Let’s do this so that you can pass this test easily and then we can work on my suit next week.” Tony ruffled his hair.**

**“You’re really not mad?”**

**“I’m proud of you, Pete.” Tony pulled the kid in for a side hug before Peter pulled out his textbook and flash cards for help.**

**~**

“That feels like such a long time ago, Fri.” Peter told the AI, “Life was easier back then.”

“I happen to remember that we stayed up way too late studying for that test. I don’t remember anything about that time being easy.” Tony said coming into the lab.

Peter looked over, “Friday woke you?”

“She was worried.” Tony sat down next to him, “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Nothing. I just can’t sleep.” Peter lied.

“Why did you ask Friday if I think you’re a screw up then? You know I don’t think that. I think you’re the best kid around.” Tony didn’t like knowing that Peter was struggling with this on his own, “Where is that thought even coming from?”

Peter looked down at his hands, “Myself.”

“Well you're lying to yourself if you think it’s true.”

“But you took my suit that one time.” Peter reminded him.

“Because you made a mistake. A mistake doesn’t make you a screw up. We all have flaws and we’re constantly learning. It’s okay to not be perfect. No one will fault you for that.” Tony reassured.

“Why is my brain lying then?” Peter asked, his eyes watering.

“I think that it’s easier to hear those negative thoughts when we’re overtired and isolating. How about next time you start thinking you’re a screw up you come find me?” Tony asked.

“It’s always late.” Peter admitted. He would feel horrible for waking up his mentor from his sleep.

“I don’t mind.”

“I can’t.” Peter insisted.

“Oh. There is another lie. You can. I just told you that you can..” Tony winked.

“Oh fine. We’ll both lose sleep then.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“At least we’ll be miserable together then.” Tony told him.

“You’ll regret this.”

“I really don’t think so.”

“Bring it in?” Tony opened his arms.

“Oh. So now it’s acceptable?” Peter rolled his eyes.

“I barely knew you when I said we weren’t there yet.”

“You’ve gone soft in your old age.” Peter wrapped his arms around his mentor’s middle and rested his fast against his chest.

“You wound me, Peter Parker.”

“There’s another lie.” Peter teased.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
